


Helping hand

by candy_belle



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Chicago Blackhawks, D/s, Fluff, Kneeling, M/M, Snuggling, fleeting mention of bondage, marian helping out his teammates, non sexual kneeling, surrogate dom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 02:59:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10527435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candy_belle/pseuds/candy_belle
Summary: Hossa is only too pleased to help out when Ryan needs to kneel and his Dom is miles away.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: No copyright or trademark infringement is intended and no money is being made.
> 
> Notes: This is first thing I've written in ages, so bunnies are very fragile!! Anyway, as always this is unbeta'd so any mistakes you find, please, please, please forgive (I mean it PLEASE!).

“Ryan, miláčik, come back to me,”

Ryan grunted softly under his breath. The strong familiar accent washed over him like a gentle wave pulling him back from the wonderful stillness he had slipped into. Blinking quickly as his vision returned, he realised Hossa was smiling down at him, the decorated veteran gazing at him with such a warm caring look it was enough to have Ryan snuggling closer against him, and rub his face against the soft flannel of Hossa’s joggers.

“Someone wants to say hello,” explained Hossa, his hand gently carding Ryan’s thick hair.

Ryan frowned and started to sit up – no one else had ever seen him kneel and the idea of someone seeing him now freaked him out. The idea someone would see him kneeling beside Hossa, his head resting on the veteran’s thigh, freaked him out.

“Easy, easy,” soothed Hossa, easing him back into position. “On the screen, Vinnie. He face time us.” He explained holding his tablet out so Ryan could see it.

The moment he saw the all too familiar smile and laughing eyes of his absent alpha, he gave a low contented hum and murmured sleepily, “Vin…miss you.”

“Miss you too, babe,” replied Vinnie, his voice audibly full of pride and adoration despite the distance between them.

“Marian told me what you did,” continued Vinnie, his eyes roaming over Ryan’s face, his concern and care of his sub painfully obvious.

Ryan flicked a glance up at Hossa who grinned back at him and stroked his hair, the talented fingers playing with the thick curls.

“He told me you went to him when you were agitated, you didn’t wait for something to snap, you went and asked for help, and I’m so proud of you.”

Ryan gave a low happy whine, he loved it when Vinnie praised him, when his alpha told him he was pleased with him.

“He was good boy,” confirmed Hossa, his nails scratching lightly at Ryan’s scalp, “He did right thing. Proud of him. Proud of you both” he added flick a look at the screen in his hand.

Vinnie couldn’t help the wicked grin on his face, he might be a dom but hearing a dom like Hossa praise him made him feel that maybe he was doing something right.

“You, you’re both proud of me?” queried Ryan, yawning slightly as he tried to shake off that last of the subspace he had been floating in before the call.

“Very,” confirmed Vinnie. He leant closer to the screen and promised, “When we get together next, I’m going to show you just how proud I really am.”

Ryan gave a massive grin and stuck the tip of this tongue between his lips he asked breathlessly, “Yeah? You, you gonna show me?”

“Damn right, babe,” replied Vinnie, “Been planning it all out in my head. Gonna use that rope you love, gonna use it to mark you up, give you something to remember me by and then I’m gonna…”

An amused cough stopped Vinnie in his track. Blushing as he realised what he and Vinnie had been talking about, Ryan glanced up at Hossa and mumbled, “Sorry, Hoss.”

“No worry,” grinned Hossa, petting his head, “But I do not need to know details. Shares on your own facetime.”

Ran grinned and nodded. Looking back at the screen, he held his dom’s gaze then confessed softly, “Miss you.”

“I know,” sighed Vinnie, “I’m trying to get back to you, Babe. I’m working my ass off to get back to you. And I will be back, I promise you. But right now, I need you to keep doing what you’re doing. You keep playing the way you’re playing, you keep being amazing. And you keep going to Hossa when you need grounding. Ok? You hear me? You kneel for Hossa as often as you need. And don’t be afraid to ask for it.” 

He paused then with his eyes visibly roaming over Ryan’s face he breathed, “So fucking proud of you, babe.”

Ryan barely suppressed the whine that was burning his throat. He was more awake now. The warm drossiness that had washed over him during the kneeling session was slowly fading into the distance. He pushed away from Hossa’s leg and running a hand through his thick hair he gave a firm nod and replied, “Yes Boss.”

Vinnie nodded at him then flicking his gaze up at Hossa he called, “Thank you. I owe you for this.”

“It’s my pleasure, its nice being able to help. Beside, means I get cuddles on the road, I miss cuddles.”

Vinnie nodded chuckling, “He is a cuddle monster.”

They both ignored the indignant squeak from Ryan.

“We’re in my room,” explained Hossa, “Seem shame to send him back to shared room,” he let his voice faded into nothing, the unspoken offer handing between them.

“If you don’t mind?” asked Vinnie.

“No mind at all,” assured Hossa.

“That would be great,” grinned Vinnie, before ordering gently, “Ryan, you’re going to have your pre-game nap with Hossa, snuggle up to him, take what you need, then make me proud tonight, hey babe.”

Ryan was already clambering up onto the bed and snuggling into place as Hossa turned the tablet around to show Vinnie.

“He’s being obedient this afternoon,” chuckled Hossa, shaking his head fondly as he watched Ryan wriggle under the covers.

“Don’t knock it,” chuckled Vinnie,” It doesn’t happen that often.”

“Stop talking about me,” grumbled Ryan, his hair pocking out from under the covers, “S’rude.”

“Grumpy pup,” teased Hossa, “Say goodbye before going to sleep.”

He held the tablet closer to Ryan so he could see Vinnie properly.

Ryan started into Vinnie’s eyes then smiled at his absent Dom and murmured, “Love you.”

“Love you too, Babe.” He soothed, “Sleep well and have a good game.”

“See you soon” called Hossa as he pulled the tablet back and finished the call.

He took a few moments to go through his pre-nap routine. Then sliding into bed, he rearranged Ryan so they were both comfortable, and with the already sleepy Ryan falling asleep on him, he settled back, glad that for once he could help the rookies off the ice as well as on it.

**Author's Note:**

> miláčik - pet


End file.
